OMNIWAR: WWIII(VIETNAM 2) THE END WAR
by Big-the-PhatCat
Summary: Worlds clash as heroes and villains face off in an apocalyptic future. Love and loss collide to tell a story untold ever before.


Chapter 1: another day in paradise

THE DAY IS EARTH 2020. THE DARK THUNDEROUS SKY BOOMS OVER A DAMAGED CHILIS. SONIC THE HEDGEHOG EMERGES FRO MTHEWRECKAGE DISAPOINTED THAT THE CHILI DOGS have been destoryes. Hee looks up towards the billboard selling glasses, yknow, the one from the great gatsby.

Sonic, "MAN! I SURE DO LOVE CHILI DOGS FROM CHILIS! THIER MOST FAMOUS PRODUCT. I CANT BELIEVE THE APOCOLPYSE WHIPED THEM FROM THE EARTH 2020.

Its been 2 years since the world declared war on itself… again. For the thrid time. It all started when the Umbrella corporation released footgage of the U.N. selling drugs to kids. The world was uprupt with fury. European nations fell before the might of umbrellas new outbreak.

On July 4, Umbrella releases the F-virus onto the unsuspecting world. This virus would turn the infected into hory vicious animal hybrids. Because of their unmatched rage and libido as well as the fur they grow after infection we have been calling them F.U.R.R.I.E.S. The furries were only outmatched by their underground counterpart which wreaked havoc in the sewers where the humans were driven. These We call C.H. .

The chaos was contained in the eastern part of the world… that is until the furries adapted further. Aquatic variations of these monsters were born. And they carried the infected across the globe. Soon the entire planets was overridden with furries. Everyday is a battle for surbival. It seems as if the 4 horsemen of the apocalypse were in fact actual horses…

*Terminator 2 theme*

Sonic: What a load of crap

*toilet flush sound*

*Smash mouth Allstar begins*

Montage of Sonic going about his daily routine begins. This includes tooth brushing, shoe shining, running on a treadmill till it breaks, eating 10 chili dogs.

*as this is happening, a herd of furries hears the music playing loudly. They run towards the sounds and grow in numbers. They run down the desserted street as they pass shops and stores tthat have been ransacked. Some of them run like animals and some have cool cars like in mad max and have bondage gear and a cool electric guitar.

Sonic is washing a dish as he hears them approaching. He quickly gets up and looks out to see the oncoming heard.

Sonic" OH SHIT ITS THE FUZZ!"

*looks at camera and winks*

Lead furry steps off of the big cool mad max truck with the megaphone. Beside him is a cat furry with a leash and a dog bondage helmet on ironically.

Lord Furmongus: We heard the smash mouth sonic we know you are in there!

Sonic: NUH UH!

A squirrel furry charges towards the house to attack sonic. We see him step on one of the booby traps sonic layed in the perimeter and he dies.

Sonic: HEH. YOUVE FALLEN FOR MY TRAP CARD!

Lord Furmonogus: FOOL! Surrender now and join our legion and i will show you leniancy.

Sonic: NEVER! I KNOW YOUR JUST GONNA YIFF ON ME!

Lord Furmongus: Only a little! Only till you yield! You must bend the knee and kiss the ring among other things!

*Other furries lol

Lord Furmongus:You are in no position to bargain sonic! We hold all the power and will soon put you in a position I think you would rather not be in.

Sonic notices a rustling in the scorched trees to his left. As Lord furmongos raises his hand to give the attack order a shining steel blade rips through the air. His hand drops to the ground severed from his buff furry body. The blade spins back to its owner who chates it really cool like.

We see the character emerge from the shadow. He is ty the tasmanian tiger wielding not his boomerangs but the glaive from krull.

Ty: heh hey sonic, sorry uhm layte. I was in the dunnie.

Sonic: HAHA NO PROBLEM TY. IM JUST GLAD YOU SHOWED UP! BETTER LATE THAN NEVER!

Sonic pulls a lever in his studio apartment and the defense system zero enables. bravehear t barricades rise fro mthe dirt and auto turrots come out of the brick walls.

Sonic: heh looks like i learns a thing or two from you tails.

Lord Furmongus still in pain gives the order fo rthe furries to attack. Furries of all species charge the makeshift fortress of the blue blur. Ty throws his glave from krull simultaneously with he ice boomerrang he got from Julius.

Ty: these outta slow ya down ya fuzzy blokes!

Sonic rushes to the closest and pulls out his AK-47 from PUBG.

Sonic: HEH AND TO THINK. I THOUGHT IT WAS GONNA BE A GOOD DAY!

Sonic runs back to the window and unloads his clip into the heard. dozen s of furrys collopse from the rain of bullets coming from sonics assault rifle. Ty cuts down several more furries with his rangs. Ty makes his way to to the window sonic is perched at. He stands on a thick branchs naer the window.

Sonic: HEH THIS REMINDS ME OF THE TIME WE SERVEID IN NAM TOGETHER!

Ty's gets a thousand yard stare

Ty: Its like we never left

 **FLASHBACK**

*Fortunate son begins playing over a lush greenhillzone jungle

Sonic and ty both have 5 oclock shadow like my dad has sometimes after having too many dad sodas.

ty

Sonic yells over ther helicopter blade sound. Btw they are in a helicopter.

Sonic: STILL IN FUCKIN SAIGON EY TY!

Ty: heh yeah i cant wait to get out of here and get home to shazza. We just had a kid and also im a couple days away from gettin shipped back.

The platoon marches into the high vegetation. The frontman, Miles Prower, is on landmine duty

Sonic: TAILS!((his nam nickname) HOW WE LOOKING?

Tails: we are all clear sonic, no one his getting mince on my wathc!

Knuckles: ha thats what i like to hear! Cant be going home to my lady a crippple!

*Knuckles is immediatly exploded.

(gunfire fillls the air.

Ty: GET FIRE ON THE ENEMY!

Only the ringing sound of shellshock can be heard

*Ty throws his boomerang into the brush and cuts the vietkongs heads off. He catches his rang in a cool but frantic way

Ty: Sonic! We need to find cover!

Sonic: I SEE A GRASSY KNOLL OVER THERE! IM GOING TO GRAB KNUCKLES!

*Sonic grabs Knuckels arm and drags him towards cover.

Knuckles: OH GOD MY LEG! SONIC GRAB MY LEG!

*Sonic see knuckles leg lying in the dirt, covered in his blood. He grabs it and forcibly shoves it into Knuckles chest. Knuckles holds it tightly.

Knuckles: OH GOD! OH GOD MY LEG! ROUGE WONT LOVE ME WITHOUT MY LEG!

Sonic: I DONT WANT TO HEAR THAT TALK! ROUGE LOVE THE MASTER EMERALD GURARIDAN I KNOW! NOT THE CRYBABY I HEAR NOW! YOUR LEG DOESNT MAKE YOU WHO YOU ARE. YOUR HEART IS STILL TRUE KNUCKLES!

*gun fire and shrapnell fills the air around them. Ty is seen calling in an airstrike as he reads coordinates into his radio

Ty: BRAVO SIX! WE ARE IN 1576, A6 FIVE FORTY SEVEN! WE NEED A NINER IN G6 FORTY SEVEN TANGO ASAP! ASAP YOU HEAR! WE NEED THE ANGELS FIRE NOW!

*Sonic holds Knuckels in his arms,

Sonic: DONT WORRY BRO. SOON THE CHOPPER WILL BE HERE AND THEY WILL GET YOU ALL FIXED UP. YOULL BE DIGGING UP EMERALDS IN TIME!

The helicopter comes into sight as ty throws his napalm~rang into a squad of veit-kong.

 **BACK IN THE PRESENT!**

Ty catches his Glave from krull in a cool way. He shakes his head, triying to gforget the the life hhe in Nam.

Ty: Sonic, now is not the time for remnicising. We Have some furryis to kill

Ty switches out his ice rang for a batarang

Ty: go MultiRang!

* Juilies mulitrang flies out of Tys hand has 15 booomerangs knocks down the horde before him.

Sonic: HEY SAVE SOME FOR ME!

Sonic curls up into a ball and starts spin dashing. He planted springs all over the town and he sonic spinballs his way through droves of furry troops.

Lord Furmongus having seen the destruction these two have wrought decieds to call for a retreat.

Lord Frumongus: Retreat my yiffbois!

Lord Furmongus proceeds to run away wth his hyiff boys to lick their wounds, literally.

Sonic: I HATE TO SEE THEM GO BUT I LOVE TO WATCH THEM LEAVE!


End file.
